Start of Something New
by loveinmyeyes
Summary: The beginning of the Hanna-Caleb story. Not much happens in this "chapter" because I wanted to see how this works out before adding more onto.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to the buzzing of my phone. The irritating vibration woke me from the sleep I tried so hard to get. Who could it be?

_He's in your basement. Wishing on a star or walking down the stairs? –A_

Even A knew who I was thinking about. The thoughts of him didn't let me sleep, not since our shower. The moment spinned in my head all over again, refusing to leave. Did Caleb feel this way too? I had been avoiding him since that morning, or maybe I was avoiding this. Whatever it was, it wasn't working.

Pulling out my iPod from my nightstand, I headed downstairs hoping to find peace in my music.

"_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards…"_

You've got to be kidding me. I gave up on my music and decided to revert back to an old habit of mine, one that Alison had worked so hard to get rid of. The light from the refrigerator blinded me temporarily and when I regained my eyesight, Caleb stood in front of me.

"Something bothering you?" Caleb had that smirk on his face saying _'I know you were thinking about me.' _

I shook my head, grabbed a water bottle and tried leaving. Caleb blocked my way. What had always seemed like a dark and mysterious boy turned out to be relatively toned; toned enough to stop me. I could feel myself turning red and realized how grateful I was that it was dark.

"Not so fast, princess, you didn't answer." Caleb's eyes caught onto hers and wouldn't let go.

"Hey! It's the middle of the night." I was lost for words. More like I lost myself in his eyes. "We've got school in less than 3 hours and I need my beauty sleep."

Caleb let go with a sigh. "Alright, princess. I'll see you in the morning."

With that moment on replay in her mind, I rushed back upstairs before Caleb questioned me further. After resting my head on the comforting pillows of my bed, Caleb's image still decided to haunt me further. So much so that I had drifted off into my own world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

My day remained a blur between two things: talking with Spence, Aria and Emily about A and her doings around our lives and thinking about him. The day carried on slowly and all that was on my mind was Caleb. I couldn't even think about A's issue at all.

I walked into my house, dropped my bag on the ground and ran upstairs. The whole way here I was thinking about the guy who was standing a foot away from me. But not one word was said. Once I reached my bedroom, all I could think was how psychologically messed up I was. _Not a word to him? What was he thinking about me? Where is he? I hope mom doesn't find him…_

Thoughts lingered in my head and the sudden creaking of my door scared me. I saw the shadow of a guy who the world thought was delinquent. For most of my life, I thought so too…but something was changing, and he could feel it too.

"Everything okay?" He questioned me with the most loving expression plastered across his face.

"Uh…yeah…I guess…Hard day at school." I was lost for words and he could tell.

"Don't lie to me." He could see right through me.

"Nothing, really." His eyes pushed for an answer. "Okay. Fine. I was thinking about us." I lost myself to him. He deserved an answer after all right?

He carefully sat down on my bed and reached to push a loose strand of hair behind me ear. My skin sparked every time he faintly touched me. I was going crazy.

We started talking, more like I started talking. Caleb just sat there, watching, listening, just like the perfect boyfriend would…._wait, boyfriend? I wanted him to be my boyfriend?_ I suddenly stopped talking. The thought of Caleb being my boyfriend came across me so unexpectedly.

"My turn princess?" Caleb was smirking again. It was that exact smirk that I fell for.

My instant reaction was to say no but I wanted to hear his voice at the same time.

"I promise I won't talk much, I'm not Hanna Marin, remember?"

I looked down and started smiling and before I knew it his hands was shaped against my cheeks. I looked up at him and he leaned forward to give me the most spectacular kiss of my life. Taylor Swift was right, **sparks fly**. At the same time, I was caught off guard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands caressed my back. I was falling in love, slowly but surely, to a delinquent who lived in my basement.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning, I couldn't help but think about the recurring butterflies in my stomach. I raced down my stairs and looked forward to opening the door for the boy in my basement. At the same time, I couldn't look too desperate. As a reached the bottom of my stairs, I heard my mom moving about in the kitchen. Shit. _Caleb better not walk up to the kitchen…_

Before I could finish my thoughts, my mom welcomed me to breakfast in the motherly way most parents do. Grabbing a glass of juice, I heard the door creaking besides my mother.

"Uhh…MOM! You're phone's in the guest room upstairs, remember?" Thank goodness, my mother had a bad habit of leaving her Blackberry to buzz in random places in the house. I rushed my mom upstairs and out the door before Caleb had another chance of getting caught. Having someone living in your basement without your mom knowing is a lot harder than it looks.

I told Caleb to help himself to breakfast while I ran upstairs to continue to get ready. For the first time, I was excited to go to school. I was truly happy with where my life was going, aside from the troubles A caused. Even when I was with Sean, I never felt like I feel with Caleb.

I could hear him singing at the bottom of my stairs. The voice didn't seem distant, but as if it were getting closer to me.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some troubles with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else._

Damn. He had a good voice, too? There couldn't be more fitting lyrics either. I stood in front of my mirror, staring into space. Caleb walked into my room and I barely noticed. He snuck up behind my and grabbed me by my waist.

"Hey Princess." And at that moment, I was speechless. I turned red like I've never turned before and he could tell. The smell of his Hot Water cologne lingered on my skin. I turned around to face him and without having any control over myself, I kissed him.

My internal clock had some superb timing. I pulled away just in time to leave the door in a rush. I grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him to the door. He managed to keep singing, and I managed to keep falling, harder and harder.

_I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay for a while. And she will be loved._

_She will be loved._


End file.
